


Eyes of the Hallowed Heart of Princess Morebucks

by sunibean



Series: PowerPufftober [20]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Emotional Princess, F/M, Princess Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunibean/pseuds/sunibean
Summary: She didn't realize how hollow her heart was until, she found her in the bathroom crying that day.HALLOW | TWENTY - THREE | PRINCESS
Series: PowerPufftober [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948894
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Eyes of the Hallowed Heart of Princess Morebucks

**Author's Note:**

> They are 14/15 in this.

_**'Princess Whorebucks, slut of the school'** _

_**'Plastic'** _

_**'Rich brat'** _

_**'Spoiled little daddy's girl'** _

_**'She's easy'** _

_**'I'm sure she's slept with everyone'** _

_**'Bitch'** _

* * *

Their words shouldn't hurt me. I mean, I'm rich, I'm pretty, (yes I wear make-up, but it's what I feel comfortable in), I'm confident in my skin.

I wear revealing outfits cause that's what my body feels confident in, not because I want attention from guys. I sleep around, sure. But because I'm a girl it's disgusting? I like men (and women) and I don't want to settle down right now. 

I won't lie, I'm spoiled. But (even thought I'll never admit it), I'll throw it all away for my parents to pay attention to me for once. Momma's always away on trips, Daddy's always working, they're both cheating on each other even though I'm not supposed to know. 

I am not easy, I have standards and no means no.

I can be a bitch, I was especially when I was younger. 

_"Princess darling! Before Mommy goes, remember no one tells you what to do, this is your world, and these commoners shall do what you say"_ she was very much drunk or tipsy, I didn't choose to be raised the way I was. Sure it's wrong and I would even apologize for it now. But it isn't like the people of these halls don't treat me like shit as well. 

So like I said their words shouldn't hurt me, if they aren't supposed to then why am I crying on the restroom floor afterschool? Why do I want to just runaway? Why do I want to die? 

I'm not suicidal don't worry, dying is letting them win. And Princess Morebucks always win. 

_"Hey is someone in there? Is everything okay?"_

God of all people. Rubbing what I hoped was all of my tears I left the stall.

"Oh, hi Princess" 

"What do you want Utonium" 

I could tell she was holding back a glare or a scowl. Blossom Utonium leader of the powerpuff girls. I hate her, well used to. I don't know what I feel for her, she's annoying, a little bit of an ego, bossy, a prude, little Miss Goody, way too nice, and so obsessed with that color. But overall I don't have that fire of hatred anymore, besides recently I've been watching her and Brick, with whatever relationship they've got going on, in the words of Blondie I ship it.

"I was just- Are you crying?"

"No, I messed up my eye-liner and it struck me in my eye" I lied. 

"What did you do stab yourself in the eyes with it?" she said obviously not buying the lie.

"This was rich people eyeliner it hurts more, you wouldn't understand" That was rude, oh well. Maybe she'll take the hint and leave.

All in all she just smiled, and sighed. "Of course." 

"You're in a good mood, kissed Jojo or something" I said washing my hands, smirking to myself as her face blushed pink.

"I have no feelings for Brick, nor have I kissed him" Blossom denied. I smiled sitting on the counter.

"Never said which Jojo" laughing as she glared at me. 

"So what caused the eyeliner to hit you in the eye?" Blossom asked, I raised a brow but caught on.

"Words hurt" I shrugged hopping of the counter heading to the door only for her to grab my arm. 

"People's words, don't usually bother you though?" she said slowly. 

"You're not wrong, _but honey_ not all of our lives are perfect" 

"No life is perfect, not mine, not yours, not that happy girl down the road, not the big family, not the icons of the worlds. Perfect doesn't exist" 

"Your point?"

"People are going to talk, break you down, crush you to pieces, dig your grave. You shouldn't let their words get to you." She has a way with words you could repeat them to yourself but sometimes, just sometimes hearing them from someone else saying them feels so much better.

"I see why you're the smart one" I sigh.

"Sit with me at lunch tomorrow" 

I wanted to say no, but my head betrayed me nodding and smiling.

* * *

**THREE YEARS LATER |[If you want to see dresses they are wearing](https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/1_kN4TNQWRP3ahQpICE4Ib-RtOynISIMOumiPMKhBLAU/edit?usp=sharing)**

* * *

"Robby dear, those heels are clashing with the dress" I said laying across my bed, where we decided to get dressed at. Robin groaned and flopped on the bed next to me. 

Prom night, the day I waited for since I started high school. I dreamed of spending with some rich friends and a classy rich man, instead the puffs, ruffs, Mike, Robin, and I'm going with Mitch and I wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

"And you're wrinkling yours!" Blossom said pulling me off the bad. 

"Blossy time to undo your curlers!" Bubbles called as she finished with Buttercup. The green puff left to go find whatever shoes, she was bribed into her dress, but they all knew she secretly loved it. 

Princess expected the night to feel normal, but she soon remembered that wasn't their style. Mitch and the greens to convince everyone to ditch in the middle of it. Going to regular places in their fancy wear. 

It was fun, Blossom was wrong this night was perfect, tonight perfect existed. 


End file.
